


Raise Your Gl(ass)

by prodigalsanyo



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalsanyo/pseuds/prodigalsanyo
Summary: JT, Dani, and Malcolm enjoy team building activities that you don't need to wear pants for.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell/JT Tarmel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Prodigal Son Trash Swap Spring 2020!





	Raise Your Gl(ass)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [officiumdefunctorum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiumdefunctorum/gifts).



> Based on Truth or Dare prompt for swapfic.
> 
> "I would apologize, but I'm not actually sorry.
> 
> After a rough case, JT, Dani, and Mal are having a bonding get together at Malcolm's house. Drinks happen. Somebody (probably Malcolm) suggests truth or dare. Malcolm can spot a lie at twenty paces, JT isn't afraid of dares, and Dani gets horny when she drinks. Maybe someone dares JT to try to get Mal to tap out/submit (hahahahaaaaa) and Mal turns the table, getting cute putting JT in a submission hold with his horny ninja antics.
> 
> Cue shenanigans."

"Never have I ever? Child please. That some boarding school shit," said Dani. She shut down the game which Malcolm suggested.

"Guys, we are going to do something besides run sports updates for noise. My booze, my rules," said Malcolm.

They were sprawled on the black leather couch in Malcolm's bachelor pad. JT didn't want to wake up his wife getting in. She would see his text in the morning. Dani didn't want to take their latest case home to the family she lived with.

"Truth or dare?" suggested Dani.

"Between two detectives and a crack profiler?" JT made a doubtful noise. "Let's be for reals, I can't stand truthy shit right now. We been chasing the truth two weeks."

Dani raised her quick and dirty mojito to JT's words. It was rum, lime seltzer, and one crushed Altoids mint.

"Ok, excellent point. That just leaves Dare. How about drink or dare?" asked Malcolm. "A game that should only be played among trusted friends?"

"Aite. If you skip a dare, it's a whole ass glass," said Dani.

"I accept," said Malcolm.

"I'm in," said JT.

"Me first," said Dani. She turned to Malcolm. "Go take your suit off and wear the worst clothes you own."

"Is that my dare?" asked Malcolm.

"Just do it. You're overdressed," said Dani.

"This is weirder than I thought it would be," said JT when Malcolm reappeared in a thin tank top, blue zebra print stretch pants, and black house slippers.

"Let’s start you off easy, white boy. I dare you to do a split," said Dani.

Malcolm smirked as he stepped out of his slippers. His socks skidded on the floor as his legs effortlessly went a full 180. JT gawked, unsure how the other guy's balls weren't injured from how firmly Malcolm split himself against the hard floor. 

"I can do it standing up, too," said Malcolm. He leapt up and showed off, pulling his heel behind his ear.

"Ho shit. That's not right," JT said, gulping his drink.

"Can you do a headstand?" Dani asked, sitting forward on Malcolm's leather couch.

Malcolm obliged, before widening the angle of his legs, rotating his pelvic joints into an aerial split. His arms flexed and his tank top pooled below his collarbone, baring his abdominals, obliques, and pectorals, calling to attention the musculature cording his slender limbs.

Dani clapped for Malcolm, who wobbled before settling into a downward dog position, catching himself on the floor by the tip of his toes. Dani eyeballed his fit core and his ass up in the air. She almost spit her mojito when she turned to JT to goad him into a better dare. JT watched Malcolm, too, lipping the rim of his drained glass and tonguing at ice.

“Thought ya didn’t do sports,” said JT, sounding like Malcolm had lied to him.

Dani whacked JT’s arm, a little harder than she meant. JT handed over his glass for a refill of rum and bubbles.

“I don’t. I keep pretty active though. Need that quickie release. Of endorphins,” said Malcolm. He put his hands on his hips. “My turn! I dare you to dance with me. Dani!”

Dani chortled. “I’ve seen your moves, Malcolm. Think I’ll pass.” 

“I was drugged at the time. Give me a chance,” Malcolm said, full on puppy dog eyes. He raised both his hands, an indignant expression, as Dani polished off her rum rather than let him sweep her off her feet.

JT laughed, licking his lips triumphantly and rubbing his hands together as a truly nefarious dare came to him.

“This I gotta see. I dare both of you to dance. I'll be the judge,” said JT. 

“Get to it. Put your back into it. Let Big Poppa see y’all move,” he insisted.

“I would if there was music,” said Dani.

“Hey, my playlist is still going,” said Malcolm.

“My point exactly,” said Dani. She blew a raspberry at him. 

“Here, I’ll pick the tunes. Give it here,” said JT, extending his large palm. Malcolm tossed him the remote. It was a bad throw that hit the leather couch before rolling into JT’s leg.

“Aite, ladies first,” said JT when the booty shake music kicked off. He grinned and winked at Dani. “That means Bright.”

“Laugh all you like, Detectives. I’ve got the home advantage,” said Malcolm.

More like homo advantage. 

“What team you playing for then?” smirked JT.

“As if you didn’t know,” Dani said, smacking JT’s arm again before her breasts flattened against him. Her voice was unexpectedly close as Malcolm swayed his hips, bent his legs, opened his thighs and then made his body pop along with the beat. 

“In your face, Dani!” said Malcolm.

Dani snorted and then stomped around the coffee table to dip it low. She pressed her hands upon Malcolm’s lower back, stroked down to his hips, mounting him like an alpha, and twerking until her booty clapped. Malcolm flushed red all the way down into his tank top when Dani spanked him lightly and grinded on his rear like she was really riding him.

Dani imbibed more rum than was good for her judgment. Her juicy bottom wiggled, the ripple of her soft and endowed cheeks mesmerizing, silhouetted in her black jeans. She hip checked Malcolm who wasn’t planted on stable footing. Malcolm caught himself from falling through his glass coffee table. However, his shins would definitely bruise in the morning where they collided with his furniture. Malcolm flapped his arms as though he could save himself.

JT scooted up and closed a steady hand around Malcolm’s forearm. Malcolm bumped the more forgiving leather seat, half crouched between the spread of JT’s great and thick legs.

“Hit it or quit it, Bright,” JT said. He nodded his head at Dani who was still grooving, momentarily riveted by the sway of her circling hips.

Malcolm pulled himself up, gaining JT’s heated attention. JT stared down his tank top, entranced by the shadows from the ridge of his muscles. JT breathed too quickly, pulsing hard, while Malcolm stopped altogether, thrumming with unspoken desire. 

Then Dani's ass pressed Malcolm's cheek as she spilled onto JT's lap. JT’s hand curled around her hip and his fingers played along the waistband of her jeans. Malcolm pillowed his face into her shapely leg.

"So who can dance it better, Big Poppa?” asked Dani.

“What are your findings, Detective?” Malcolm added. His bottom lip stuck out, shiny and wet, as he mouthed down the inner seam of JT’s pants. 

“Slut, don’t you sleep with the man judging our lil contest,” protested Dani. She grabbed the hair on his head and pulled him back. 

JT’s cock tented in his clothes, oppressively hot and close.

“Bright’s got the right idea. You gonna let me get some trim?” asked JT, his judgment vanishing like smoke in the lust burning up his veins, scorching him.

“Fair is fair, Dani,” teased Malcolm. He kissed her wrist.

“It’s not trimmed. It’s waxed,” said Dani, her gaze level with JT’s, fueling the fire.

Malcolm gasped when Dani turned her attention to him. “You like peaches, Malcolm?”

“Oh God, can I?” groaned Malcolm. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Dani’s irresistible smile, how her lips seemed terribly soft despite her intelligent eagle eyes.

“Think you need some meat in you first, Bright,” said JT. He shook off his hoodie and tabled his wallet also bulging in his pants. A single square foil oscillated between his forefinger and index finger.

“I only got one of these.” JT cupped his chin as he considered his options.

“Whaddya say, partner, you wanna split the difference? Dibs on his ass,” said JT. 

Malcolm saw that JT directed his gaze and his words to Dani only, but JT’s hand dipped lower on Malcolm’s back under his tank top, splaying thick fingers on hot skin dewy with sweat.

“I’m ready to ride. Don’t fuck one out of him til I get mine,” said Dani. She reached for JT’s crotch and drew out his amazingly erect cock, her hands at home as she stroked along his base and lightly squeezed the head. Come streaked her fingers when she teased the slit. JT was at least eight inches of savory caramel, possibly longer given his pants folded around the base of his cock.

In close proximity, Malcolm couldn’t resist the smell off of JT’s flesh, from him chasing after the killer and elbow dropping their killer during the arrest, saving Malcolm before he recklessly took a slug to his guts. Malcolm already had reasons to be grateful, but now he couldn’t hold back. The tip of his nose skimmed along JT’s length, chased by the broadened root of his tongue.

JT sighed, head lulling onto the couch, when Malcolm caught the tip of his cock between his pursed lips. A louder groan spilled from JT when Dani crouched onto the floor, her mouth also greedy for JT’s cock while her hands rolled down Malcolm’s pants and smacked his bare ass.

JT’s fists squeaked against the leather, his toes curling in his work shoes, as he watched Dani licking his shaft while Malcolm’s cheeks hollowed out from suckling, felt Malcolm’s tongue flicking and rubbing. Felt the deep, throaty whine when Dani shoved at Malcolm and gripped up JT’s cock for her turn. 

“Dani, oh fuck,” Malcolm whispered harshly, drooling, eyes rolling when her hands stroked his cock and cupped his balls. His cock almost sprang out of Dani’s hands, straining wantonly, when JT grabbed his chin and kissed his sloppy lips.

Malcolm yelped into JT’s mouth when Dani fingered his ass.

“Where. Lube?” Dani demanded in between her cheeks puffing in and out, slurping and gagging her thick mouthfuls.

In answer, Malcolm grabbed at the black lacquered box of tissues stowed beneath the glass tabletop. He removed the sleek black cover which concealed the travel size tube and more condoms.

“Well, well. Give the dog a bone,” drawled JT. The threads in Malcolm’s tank top popped as JT tore it off. His thumbnails dug into Malcolm’s nipples as he twisted, pulling Malcolm forward and fucking into Malcolm’s throat gaped in agony.

“Hot damn,” JT exclaimed. His cock felt too good as Malcolm choked him down. From how JT was seated, like a king on a padded throne, he was at the prime position for thrusting up while he dragged Malcolm’s head down by his soft and sweet smelling hair. JT almost came from watching Dani’s fingers stretching hot ass while her juicy lips suckled Malcolm’s taint, made Malcolm squirm from forced pleasure.

“Our boy is too uptight. He fightin' me,” said Dani, striking his ass cheeks. “You’ll need to break him, primo.”

Malcolm moaned around him when JT slowed his thrusts. His cheek, wet from the tears of choking it, soaked JT’s pants as his vivid eyes pleaded.

“Keep it warm for me, Bright. Need your ass loose,” said JT. 

JT looked at Dani. “Strip him. And how about you give us a little show, Powell?”

“Sure thing. I can give my boys a little treat,” agreed Dani. 

She kicked off her boots, unbuckled her belt, and peeled off her black jeans. JT’s cock strained inside Bright’s throat as they both reacted to Dani opening her legs as she squatted the leather armrest, the beautiful S wave of her calves, the fullness of her thighs, her ass spilling out of her boy cut undies. Her Glock and badge were on Bright’s coffee table, but her gun holster remained strapped around her chest, the shape of her breasts popping under her neutral T shirt.

Until he heard Malcolm’s broken little whimper, JT didn’t realize he was squeezing Bright’s head and jerking his hips as Dani teased off her panties. They both knew that Dani was gorgeous, but she was also tough, her energy at work indicating that she could bite a man’s head off, ready to shove back anyone who got fresh with her. Malcolm was jerking off and JT was right there with him. Beautiful all the way down, Dani’s pussy was shaped like a delicate and forbidden orchid. She had a shine to her, like a sweet glaze, dripping hot for her men.

Malcolm protested when she moved behind him and he couldn’t see her anymore. Malcolm could only feel her holster and her shirt heating up his bare back before Dani ripped away his pants and pushed her lubed fingers into him. Her strong fingers wrapped around the hand which Malcolm used to jerk himself. Dani was fucking into his ass with four fingers when JT removed his long sleeve shirt, wafting the smell of his detergent and body wash into Malcolm’s face.

Dani held Malcolm back, her arms locked around Malcolm’s underarms, as JT’s pants pooled around his lower legs. JT rolled on his condom and grabbed the lube while Malcolm moaned into Dani’s hard kiss. Dizzy from her mouth on his throat, her teeth dragging his shoulder, Malcolm was floating as Dani turned him around and he fell ass naked on JT’s muscled thighs.

JT cursed the air blue as he thumbed at Malcolm’s hole, finding how easy he could get in his fingers from Dani’s thorough slick job. Malcolm’s hands braced around JT’s legs, hips thrusting, the shadows on his back hypnotic. Malcolm turned his head, blinking the lashes of his pretty eyes.

“JT, please,” Malcolm groaned, a sound that went right to JT’s cock.

With the rum quickening his blood, JT's last sane thought was that he was about to fuck his boss's kid. Even through the condom, Malcolm’s body felt amazing. JT assumed Malcolm would be too tight, from nerves or being such a stickler when he worked. When JT’s hands framed a slender waist, his fat cock inching into a stretched hole, Malcolm was ready for JT’s cock, maddened for it. 

“Fuck, Malcolm. Mmph!” JT exclaimed. His hands clamped Malcolm’s perky white ass, lifting up firm ass cheeks to watch his dick slide up that pretty pink pucker. A strangled cry fell from Malcolm’s lips when JT filled him, their flesh slapping until Malcolm bent over, his hands twined with Dani’s.

“Dani, little help here,” puffed JT. Malcolm was slipping too far forward.

Dani grabbed her black nylon belt and buckled it around Malcolm’s forearms, winding the loose end into a secure knot. She grabbed Malcolm by his neck and hair, yanking until he was flush against JT. Malcolm’s bonded wrists pressed the back of JT’s neck, his elbows jutting in a lewd show. With JT’s cock deeply seated inside, Malcolm couldn’t get in enough air to scream. He could only take it, ride the burn of a hot stretch, a pounding he could feel up to his chest. JT was a large man to behold, much less to straddle.

“Ah, Jesus, Dani,” Malcolm croaked when Dani’s tongue wrapped around his own leaking dick. His ass clenched from how good she ate him, making JT fuck into him harder. Malcolm’s pained cry trailed off against JT’s lips. JT was kissing him and his lips were surprisingly gentle, like he was savoring Malcolm. Malcolm's eyes rolled but he focused on JT's large hand cupping his cheek. Another hand stroked up and down his left side, soothing him as Dani wrapped a condom on his dick. He broke the kiss, tears trailing down his neck, as Dani mounted up.

“You gonna tap out on me?” Dani purred. She didn’t stop at getting filled. On her knees, Dani moved her body and flexed her inner walls, tightened herself on Malcolm’s head, where she knew men to be sensitive.

“No. It’s so good,” said Malcolm. “Too much.”

“Well, whaddya want Malcolm?” asked JT. He shifted beneath Malcolm, grinding up and pulling Malcolm down by his shoulders. Dani groaned from Malcolm’s wanton movements.

“Oh fuck. Fuck, JT!” 

JT stilled and put his mouth to Malcolm’s flushed ear. “How you want this to go, little boy?”

“I want--” Malcolm’s eyes crossed from Dani cupping his balls and stroking where JT stretched him.

“Woops,” Dani said, licking her teeth. “Not rocket science, JT. Think our little bitch boy would love it if I ride him until he comes. Then you pound him into the leather.”

“I like how you think, partner,” said JT. He reached around Malcolm and smacked Dani’s ass. “Hop to it.”

Watching Dani fuck herself on Malcolm’s cock, feeling Malcolm’s shudder, his whole body tense up before he released, JT was leaking into the condom. But he wanted to stay hard in Bright, feel it on his cock when Bright lost it. JT grabbed at Dani’s lush breasts and squeezed them hard over her shirt. Dani grabbed at JT’s wrists, the unexpected pain sending her into oblivion.

Malcolm straight up whimpered from Dani rolling out of his lap and settling back onto the couch with her legs spread, her thigh shining from her own pleasure juices. JT didn’t wait for Dani’s condom to come off. He wrapped his arms around Malcolm, pushing him onto his knees. Malcolm fell onto his forearms still bound by Dani’s belt. JT’s hand stabilized on the back of the leather couch as he stroked Malcolm’s thigh.

Without Dani on top of them, the sweat that collected between Malcolm’s ass and JT’s thighs cooled, a contrast to the heat of JT’s cock driving deeper into Malcolm’s gaped ass. Malcolm’s face stuck to the leather, too blissed from how Dani destroyed him. All he could do was take it and beg.

Dani’s leg curled over the back of Malcolm’s neck. He immediately dipped his tongue in the shapely folds of her vulva, tasting nectar like from heaven, with JT ruining him. JT was just as turned on from Dani splayed and moaning and arching from Malcolm’s dirty little mouth.

JT smelled ass and pussy and it wasn’t long before he was swearing and screwing his eyes shut, breath stuttering as he emptied into the condom, Malcolm’s screams like music to his ears.

He knew he had to be crushing Malcolm under his weight, but he couldn’t resist getting in a couple more thrusts, just to feel Malcolm lose his breath. JT almost fell off the couch when he did pull out. 

Dani was the first one who was able to move. She wobbled in a crooked line to Malcolm’s fridge and carried Fiji water to the couch. JT used his bottle to cool the back of his neck. Dani drank from hers before rolling Malcolm onto his back and teasing him. She stuck her slick fingers into Malcolm’s mouth and he cleaned her off like a good boy. Malcolm looked proud of himself as he sipped at well earned water, with a little help from his lover. Bunches of happy tissues wrapped the condoms.

“You need help, Malcolm? Want us to tuck you in?” asked Dani. She stroked his hair fondly, kissed at his hands when she took her belt off Malcolm. 

“Yes, ma’am,” said Malcolm. “Could you?”

Dani turned her head to JT. “Can you take him to his bed? He can’t sleep with us.”

Sadness touched Malcolm’s eyes. “I want to. But I can’t risk it.”

“I got you,” said JT. He pulled up his pants and buttoned them. His fly was open, but he couldn't give less of a fuck.

Though he felt like he just got done sprinting, JT cradled Malcolm and carried him to bed while Dani padded barefoot to the bathroom. Malcolm pulled back the sheets and settled in, arms over his head. It took JT a beat to notice the leather restraints. Despite mild inebriation, Malcolm cuffed himself quickly from a lifetime of practice. JT felt oddly protective as he pulled the sheet over Malcolm’s chest. His heart thumped, feeling some kind of way, when Malcolm’s lips caught his cheek in a sweet little peck.

“I’ll be staying here tonight,” said JT. “Late as shit.”

“What about Tally?”

“She’ll be disappointed that she had to be up early. You and me can make it up to her,” said JT. 

“Next time, I come over?” asked Malcolm, breathless and hopeful.

JT drew Malcolm close, fists bunching in Malcolm’s fucked up hair, already turned on despite evidence of satisfying release mingled on their skin.

“I dare you, Bright,” JT said, before trapping him under another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Sunshine, who has seen things.
> 
> Many thanks to KateSamantha for the confidence to go on ahead and post this filth.


End file.
